Please Be With Me Again
by Shugar High Author
Summary: Gabriella was kidnapped and lost her memory but when she comes back Troy sees her and trys to get her back along with his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**Please Be with Me Again**

**They were inlove**

Shows Troy and Gabriella kissing

**They were 15 and having a child**

Shows Troy and Gabriella in a doctors office

**She was 3 months along and kidnapped**

Shows Gabriella being followed

**its been 11 months since any saw her**

shows Troy looking at a picture of her

**but when a new restraunt opens she suddenly returns**

Shows Gabriella singing for a group of people

**When the wildcats go in the restraunt**

Shows the wildcats getting seated

**They see her they are shocked**

Shows Gabriella walk up to them "Hi im Gabriella and i'm your waitress what can I get ya"

**When Troy talks to Gabriella things dont go good**

"Hi Gabriella I'm Troy" she just looked at him and said "Hi , if you think I'm easy to get in bed just because i have a daughter then your wrong"

**Troy tries to get her to talk to him**

"So whats your favorite sport?" he said

**Will she ever remember**

Shows Gabriella laughing with TRoy

**Or will she just stay protective and strong **

Shows Gabriella walking away from Troy

**Starring**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

Shows Gabriella rocking Keira to sleep

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

Shows Troy looking at Gabriella playing with Keira

**and...**

**James Rodey as Shaun Samules**

Shows Shaun talking with Gabriella

**In**

**Please be with me again **


	2. uncle Shaun is here

**Please be with Me Again**

Shaun was on his computer he heard that his father had a child with another woman after he had him , but he didnt know much exceot that it was a girl and her name was Gabriella and she didnt have his last name He just knew that he would meet her this weekend.

**With Gabriella on Saturdat**

"Yeah Troy I have an older half brother named Shaun" Then Troy wrapped his arms around her "Well thats great I cant wait to meet him and i cant wait to meet Jr." then Gabriella said "Why would we call our daughter Jr. " then Troy said "We are having a Boy" then Gabriella said "No its a girl" Ms. Montez came in with a boy who was about 25."Gabriel- oh sorry Troy I didnt know you were here I'll just grab an extra plate for you" then Troy said "No its ok I was just leaving because Gabriellas beimg stubborn." Then Shaun said "Hi im Shuan Samules" Gabriella got up and said "Gabriella Montez and bye Troy" then he gave her a kiss on the cheel "Bye babe bye Jr." then Before Troy left Gabriella yelled "Its Keira" Shaun just looked at her and she said "I'm expecting a baby he thinks its a boy but I know its a girl" Shaun just nodded "Ok so Uncle Shaun is here little Keira" then Gabriella said "Your the only other person that beleives my baby is a girl so Keira Shauna Bolton sounds cute" Then Shaun laughed and said "I like it too"

**With Shauns mom**

"This will be for James leaving me to help take care of that sluts child"she said finding a metal pipe.

**About a week later**

Gabriella was walking down the street when noticed a woman following her.She just turned her head but before she knew it her world was dark.The woman smiled and put Gabriella in her car.Shaun saw the thing but not the woman so he punched the woman and took the keys to the car and drove away.They drove to florida when Gabriella woke up about 7 hours later "Where am I who are you" he looked at her and said "Its me Shaun Gabs" she looked at him and said "I dont know a Shaun and whats my name" then Shaun realised she lost her memory and said "Your 15 having a baby and think its a girl , I'm your half brother Shaun Samules and your name is Gabriella Marie Montez, and your gonna name your daughter Keira Shauna Montez" he said forgetting Troys name

**11 months later**

Troy was sitting in his bed thinking of how he misses Gabriella while looking at a picture taken a day before the kidnapping .He missed her

* * *

Next Chapter quotes

"Gabs are you and Keir ready to open my new restraunt"

"Hi I'm Gabriella and Ill be your waitress"

"Tell me whats wrong Shaun"

"Sorry but I dont remember you"


	3. Little Shaunas'

**Please be with Me Again**

**With Shaun and Gabriella**

"So Gabs you and Keir ready to open my new restraunt." Gabriella just giggled "Yes me and little Shaun are ready" Gabriella called Keira little Shaun since her middle name is Shauna."Ok so lets practice" Shaun said "Hi im Gabriella and I'll be your waitress" They were currently in Shauns car driving to Albaqurque.They just entered it when they reached a somewhat familiar house to Gabriella."Why does this house seem familiar Big Shaun" he just looked at the house Gabriella used to live in then he went up with Gabriella and rung the doorbell ."Hello GABBY!!!" a sixteen girl just hugged her then Gabriella said "Do I know you" then the girl said "Its me Gabby Sharpay Evans I acted like a bitch when we first met. You lived here almost a year ago" then Gabriella said "Sorry but I dont remember you" then Sharpay turned to Shaun "What THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER SHAUN!!????" Then Shaun said when Gabriella went back in the car "She lost her memory she doesnt remember a thing about here all she knows is that she was hit on the head with a pipe and I took her to Florida and that little Shaun is her daughter" then Sharpay screamed and said "Gabby had a Boy" then Shaun said "No the girls name is Keira SHAUNA Montez" Sharpay nodded. then said "What if I get the wildcats on the opening day of your restraunt" Shaun thought and smiled "She might remember something lets try it"

**The next day at the opening**

The wildcats were first in line to get seated then Shaun came over "Hi i'm Shaun Samules owner of Little Shaunas." then a reporter said "Why do you call it Little Shaunas?" Shaun smiled and said "My sister had a daughter and her middle name is Shauna after me so thats why I call it Little Shaunas" then he saw the wildcats "Hi welcome to little Shaunas I will get you seated momenteraly" then He got a few menus and seated them.They wildcats [Troy , Chad , Taylor , Sharpay , Ryan , Zeke , Martha , Kelsi , and Jason sat down and Gabriella came over with a notepad and said "Hi I'm Gabriella and I'll be your waitress today so what can I get ya" Everyones moths dropped and yelled "Gabby?" then Gabriella threw her arms in the air "Does everyone know I have a daughter" then Shaun came over "Gab i have an idea" she turned her head "Yes Big Shaun" he smiled and said "Go home and take care of Keira you know you work to much" then she said "Bu-" then Shaun said "No buts now go take care of your daughter" she just rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek "Ok but Keir will be waiting for uncle Shauny to bring home some pineapple aswell as me" Shaun rolled his eyes and said "My sister needs alot of sleep Keira wont stop crying at nights and she works during the days."

* * *

Quotes from next Chapter

"Gab dont you remember me?"

"Troy can you just help me with Keira"

"Gabriella listen to me im Keiras father"

"It seems like I know you but i'm not sure"

ok so those are from either Troy or Gabriella

I'll update on atleast 5 stories tomorrow so hope the one you like is one!!!


	4. Remembering somethings

**Please be with Me Again**

Shaun noticed that Gabriella began to wobble then fell and said "Ah can one of you go help my sister" then Chad said "You go Troy we will order for you" Troy nodded and ran over "Hi i'm Troy" she smiled and said "Gabriella can you help me home" he nodded and helped her up they walked to a small apartment She opened the door and said "Welcome to my house " then you saw a woman carrying a baby "I see your home early see you tomorrow" she said handing Gabriella the baby "Oh Troy this is my little girl Keira Shauna Montez" Troy thought Gabby was right she did have a girl."Gab dont you remember me" Troy said then she said "It bseems like I know you but i'm not sure" then he said "Gab think really well you know me I'm Keiras father " then she just said "Can you just help me with Keira" he said back "Gabriella listen to me I'm Keira's father" she shook her head and sai "If you think i'm easy because I have a daughter then your wrong" then he looked her straight in the eyes "Gabs I was there with you when you took the pregnancy test and at the doctors you were 3 months pregnant when you were kidnapped." then she said "All i remember before Shaun brought me to Florida is that this woman was following me and hit me on the head" Troy just hugged her and said "I dont care if you dont remember me at the moment but I will make you" he said lovingly she smiled and said "Ok wildcat" then he looked at her and said "Where did you get that name" then she said "well I dont know it was just in my head" then he said "You always called me wildcat before you lost your memory any other names" then Gabriella said "Well it doesnt apply to you but The Fro" then Troy said "That would be Chads hair" then Gabriella said "I miss my old life" then Troy said "Yeah me too" they both smiled and leaned in they kissed softly and Gabriella said "WOW maybe i was wrong to judge you" they both laughed."So tell me about Sharpay I mean I saw her yesterday and she attacked me" then Troy said "Well Shar is a drama queen and wears alot of pink but we still like her" Gabriella smiled and realised Keira fell asleep on the couch."Troy can you help me put Keira to bed" he smiled and picked her up and placed her in the crib and smiled he had a daughter his freind is back."Troy can you help me with something" Gabriella asked from the other room.He saw it was the bedroom and she was trying to get something from the closet so he walked over and got the object , it was a shoe box."Whats in here" then Gabriella said "Well if you're Keiras father then You might wanna see some pictures of her." they both sat on the bed and looked at pictures of Keira when they were finished they turned their heads tword eachother."She looks just like you Troy" he smiled and said "YEah" then they kissed but before either of them knew it they were both laying in the bed barely covered by the sheets."Oh my god how did that just happen" Troy said then Gabriella said "I guess you are Keiras father so go get dressed" he nodded and got dressed then she got dressed and combed her hair."Ok so I'm done" She said then said "So I'll see you tomorrow" he smiled and nodded and kissed her. After he left she went to bed being woken up about an hour later Shaun came in with a pinapple saying "Gabs?" then he saw her sleeping in the bed and smiled.


	5. I will Kill YOU TROY!

**Please Be With Me Again**

**4 days later**

Gabriella was walking Keira in the park when Troy saw her she didnt talk to Troy since then except in school but that was a casual hi or excuse me nothing like what they were talking about the other day.Gabriella was worried because Keira caught the flu and was really sick Gabriella was just starting to get it."Gabriella" Troy said coming over "Hey Gab why havent you talked to me " she said "I just feel that it might be a mistake what if I remember everything and find out you broke up with me the day I lost me memory or if we never dated or if-" she was cut off by his lips on hers and said "Or what if I was completely inlove with you" he miled and said "Then I will completely love you too" she smiled then frowned her stomache felt like hell she looked for something to puke in she saw a trashcan she ran over and puked she picked up her head and said "I hate the flu" then Shaun came over "Hey Troy how is she I was at the shopping for some food that she has been wanting lately like pinapple , apple , grape friute , and pickles she is acting weird to its like she is pregnant all over again but that cant happen she hasnt been sexualy active lately and I heard a woman is extremely fertile up until 6 months after she has a baby" then Troy said "Uh-oh" then Shaun said "What Uh-oh oh my your Keiras father you wanted her to remember so you talked and then oh my EWWW" then Gabriella came over "I heard the words Uh-Oh and ew what is going on" then Shaun said "You might be pregnant again but dont worry" she looked at Troy and yelled "ANOTHER ONE??? ISNT ONE ENOUGH FOR YOU BOLTON" he smiled and said "Remember I love you" then she said "Well hope this babys birth goes better than Keiras she was brutal" then Shaun said "No way im in that delivery room for 2 hours again" then Troy said "Sorry " then Gabriella just slapped him."If you ever kiss me again when we're alone then call the funeral service because I will kill you" she slapped him across the face."Wow Gabs your even worse than Keira"


End file.
